The present invention relates to an arrangement for holding cigarettes.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Known arrangements accommodate cigarettes in closed condition, and when it is needed to withdraw an individual cigarette, a container accommodating the cigarettes is opened by a user. The known arrangements, however, possess some disadvantages. The process of withdrawal of cigarettes from the container is very slow, inconvenient and ineffective. The same is true with respect to the process of closing the container after the withdrawal of the cigarettes. There are also arrangements in which several cigarettes are accommodated and exposed so that several users can take the cigarettes at the same time. These arrangements, however, are not accompanied by ash trays and cigarette lighters. Finally, the known arrangements are bulky and cannot serve as souvenirs.